Three Days Of Separation
by pretty in orange
Summary: When Lisa takes Mashiro and Hiyori away for a long weekend, feelings come to the surface across the board. Shiyori, Rosa, and Kenshiro. T for Hiyori's foul mouth.
1. Phase One

A/N: I know I have a lot on my plate right now, but my best friend told me to go with the plot bunnies as they come to me, so I really wanted to do this after that. I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit from this.

* * *

"You'll be alright, ladies?" Love asked, his tone light as he guided Lisa, Hiyori and Mashiro down the street to their waiting taxi. "You're sure you don't want to stay here?"

"Love, I've told you this twice. This is the last time I'm going to say it." Lisa said calmly. "Sometimes we need a break. So just relax, alright? We'll only be gone for three days, and I'm sure you five can manage safely for that long."

Laughing, Love smiled. "Alright, alright. Have a good time." He ruffled Hiyori's hair gently. "Try not to let anyone kill anyone, alright, Lisa?"

"I've got it under control." Lisa threw the bags into the trunk. "There are only two of them. Mashiro, in." Lisa motioned towards the open taxi door and Mashiro, with a wave at Love, hopped into the taxi, scooting over to the far side. Lisa shut the trunk and climbed in, motioning for Hiyori to sit on her right, away from Mashiro.

"I'm in hell, aren't I?" Hiyori muttered, but she scooted in next to Lisa and shut the door. The taxi drove away, and Love shook his head, grinning.

* * *

"So what're we going to do with the girls gone?" Shinji asked. His eyes were dim, and he looked lonely already. Kensei didn't say anything from behind him, standing in the doorway of his room.

"We'll do all the things we don't get to do with them around." Love shrugged, glancing around. Kensei looked pissed off, Shinji looked depressed, and Rose was focused on his manga. "Or not." Love collapsed into a chair, shaking his head.

"We've lived together with the girls for how long, Love?" Rose said, not looking away from his manga. "What don't we do in front of them?"

Love sighed. It was going to be a really long weekend.

* * *

"No one is going to keep Shinji in line!" Hiyori snapped. "I want to go home! This is stupid."

Lisa stared her down. She had plotted this carefully, and it was not about to go to waste. "This is our week of relaxation, Hiyori. You need time away from Shinji just as much as we need time apart from the guys. And besides, think of it as three days without Love."

Hiyori threw herself on the hotel bed, glaring at both Mashiro and Lisa. "I. WANT. TO. LEAVE." Hiyori yelled.

"I miss Kensei!" Mashiro joined in, pouting. "Why couldn't he come with us?" _Simple,_ Lisa thought. _Because I want you to miss them. I want you to realize that all the arguments and fights that you've been having with them are pointless. I want the screaming and crying and thwacking Shinji into walls – Yes, Hiyori, I mean you – to stop. I can't take all this fighting anymore; it's driving me up the wall and across the ceiling. So if this doesn't make you stop, I'll come up with a plan B, C, D, E, F, all the way to Z and start over. Because I can't take this anymore._

Between the wailing and the screaming, Lisa was beginning to think someone would call management, or worse, the cops. "Both of you be quiet." She said, trying to maintain a monotone. "You're being childish." Hiyori jumped up and aimed a kick at Lisa, who, in turn grabbed her ankle and dangled her upside down. Hiyori quickly remembered why she usually didn't kick Lisa. Hiyori's shirt fluttered down over her head, and before she could hold it back in place, Mashiro blinked.

"Is that a training bra?" Mashiro leaned in, just close enough to see and far enough to be out of her reach. "Hiyori, I don't think you can train them to get any bigger."

"PUT ME DOWN!" Hiyori swung her small body, trying to get loose from Lisa. "Mashiro, you're goin' down!" She thrashed and kicked with her free foot, but Lisa just held her out further, waiting until the tantrum was over.

"We are going to have a good time." Lisa repeated. "I didn't bring my manga or magazines, so I cannot ignore either of you. So you're going to be good, you hear?"

Hiyori went limp, except for her hands, which still held up her shirt. "Fine, whatever." When Lisa set her on the bed, she turned away from both of them, arms crossed, mouth set in a scowl.

"Thank you." Lisa said, hoping that Hiyori wouldn't have another tantrum anytime soon. "Mashiro, not a word of the training bra to anyone." It likely wouldn't do any good, but hey, at least she could say she tried when Mashiro said that to Shinji first thing when they got home.

"Can we order a movie?" Mashiro asked, easily distracted.

"Yes." Lisa was a little relieved that no one was throwing a fit anymore, at least. "I'll help you do that." Sitting next to Hiyori, she helped them order a movie, and, to further her plan, something with romance in it.

Maybe this would work...

* * *

"Shinji, you look like someone kicked your puppy." Love huffed, eyeing his friend who sat slumped in a chair. "You miss Hiyori that much?"

"Ehh, I don't miss her." Shinji snapped. "I'm just bored, that's all." He kicked his feet onto the coffee table. "Can't we watch TV or something?"

"Can't you just enjoy the silence?" Rose asked, though his brow had furrowed. He only had one erotic manga, and he was not going to go into Lisa's room. God knows what he'd find in there, especially after last time. Last time... He shook off that thought.

"You're all wimps." Kensei growled. "You miss them already. I'm going to make good use of my free time." He headed down to the training level, though he was scowling more than usual.

All in all, Lisa's plan was going to work.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it so far, but don't be afraid to tell me what you think!


	2. Phase One And A Half

A/N: I'm really nervous about doing a second chapter here, mainly because I'm worried that my humor was a fluke. Still, I love constructive criticism, promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach; I make no profit from this.

* * *

"Who's cooking?" Shinji glanced around at the rest of the guys.

"Lisa is usually pressured into doing it." Rose sighed. He was lying stretched across the couch, manga long forgotten. "Or Mashiro, God forbid."

"Who puts peanut butter and Tabasco on scrambled eggs?" Kensei muttered as he exited the bathroom in a change of clothes, having exercised on the training level for a few hours before. "That was probably the worst thing Mashiro ever did in the kitchen."

"No, you're forgetting the 'powdered sugar, green tea, olive and chili powder' lettuce wraps." Love sighed. All the men in the room instantly turned green in the face.

"That said, I'm not hungry anymore." Shinji stood up. "So I'm gonna go to bed. Night." He still seemed pretty down as he exited the room and shut the door to his bedroom behind him.

"Maybe you should go read the kid a bedtime story." Rose closed his eyes, but it was clear whom his comment was directed at.

"Why is he my kid?" Love raised an eyebrow. "What'd I ever do to have to be a parent to him?"

"You parent Hiyori." The look on Rose's face was never changing, and even Love couldn't tell if he was joking. "Shinji will one day marry Hiyori. Therefore, you're a parent to Shinji."

"You're a sick and twisted thing, you know that?" Kensei shook his head. "Both of you. Shinji's just as old as both of you, and he doesn't need either of you treating him like a kid because he doesn't feel like hanging out with you." On that note, he headed for his room, slamming the door exasperatedly behind him.

"Pizza?" Love asked, stealing Rose's manga while he wasn't looking.

"Sure." Rose opened one eye. "Don't. I will finish that without you ruining the plotline."

Love silently dropped the manga back on the coffee table, caught red handed, and headed for the phone.

* * *

A few hours later, at the hotel, Lisa was sure she was in hell. Mashiro couldn't seem to stay asleep, and when she was asleep, she kicked, scratched, punched, and on one occasion, bit Lisa. And since Lisa was now sharing a bed with her so Hiyori didn't murder either of them in their sleep, she had few options.

"I can't sleep." Mashiro whispered, albeit loudly. "When I sleep at home I can always hear Kensei snoring in the next room over. I can't sleep without it."

"Just go to sleep!" Hiyori snapped, pitching a pillow at Mashiro, but her aim was off due to being half asleep, and she thwacked Lisa in the face. Lisa tried her hardest not to growl. She knew that separating them from the guys wouldn't necessarily be easy, but she didn't think it would be this hard.

"Both of you relax." Lisa was trying so hard to maintain her calm, but it was so hard. She'd forgotten exactly how insane the girls could be away from everyone else. "Here..." She guided them through a relaxation exercise, and by the time she was done, Mashiro was sound asleep. Hiyori on the other hand, not so much.

"What's your real reason for making us leave home?" Hiyori muttered, just loud enough for Lisa to hear, just soft enough that Mashiro didn't even begin to stir.

"I thought it would be a good idea." Lisa replied. "You and Mashiro have been so tense. I thought it would be a good opportunity." It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the truth either. Lisa was toeing the line here, and Hiyori could practically sniff out a liar half the time.

"Whatever..." Hiyori rolled on her side, facing away from Lisa, and pretty soon her breaths evened out.

Lisa rolled her eyes. It was like raising children sometimes. You would think after hundreds of years they would've matured emotionally but of course, that was a big fat no. Mashiro was just as childish as ever, and Hiyori was just as immature as she'd likely always be.

Lisa lay there, unable to sleep. She realized that she had something that put her to sleep every night too; she would check on Rose and then go to bed. Here, she was out of luck.

Damn it.

* * *

A/N: Ehh. I might rewrite this, because it feels more serious than I wanted it to be. What'd you think though?


	3. Phase Two

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! Special thanks goes to The Rish and Ayase Reincarnated for being such loyal reviewers in the long run!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, nor do I make any profit from this.

* * *

"Mashiro, wake up." Lisa nudged Mashiro with her forearm gently, being careful not to actually hurt her. Some days she might want to, but she was taking careful strides to be nice for these three days. What's an evil plan without a good cover?

"I don't wanna." Mashiro pulled a pillow over her head. "I don't wanna wake up if Kensei isn't here to wake up to." Lisa frowned at that, had she miscalculated?

"Well, I was going to let you and Hiyori each have a call home to check on everyone..." Lisa played up the kind side, hoping to make Mashiro think that she was only helping. "You could talk to Kensei."

Mashiro bolted for the hotel phone, but Lisa put it down, dialing home on her cell and handing it to Mashiro. Thank God she had taken Mashiro and Hiyori's cell phones away before the trip or her plans could've been faulty.

"HELP! Lisa kidnapped me!" Mashiro yelped. "You have to come get me! Please!" She leaned away from Lisa, who had made a grab for the cell phone.

Luckily, Love just laughed on the other end of the line. "I'll get you Kensei."

"Don't pull that crap with me." Lisa whispered. "You should know better, Mashiro."

Mashiro stuck her tongue out in response, then, "Kensei! Help! I've been kidnapped!"

Lisa quickly took her cell phone back. "Sorry, Kensei. All we wanted to do was say hi; make sure you're ok. Calm Mashiro's fears that you were lonely."

"We're fine here." Kensei grumbled, and it wasn't convincing. "You want Shinji now?"

"I'll call back for Shinji." Lisa sighed. "Hiyori's in the tub, so I'll call back for him when she gets out and gets dressed."

"Right." A pause, here, like Kensei was going to say something else, and finally, he did. "Mashiro's alright?"

"She's fine. Just a little mad at me." Lisa leaned away from Mashiro, fighting to keep the phone. "I'll call back for Shinji, just tell him to pick up the phone in the next ten minutes or so. Bye." Lisa hung up quickly and shoved the phone down her bra. "Mashiro, for future reference, don't do that."

Mashiro was eyeing Lisa's neckline of her shirt, as if deciding if she wanted to go in after the cell. Finally, she turned away, her back to Lisa and her arms crossed.

Lisa rolled her eyes. She couldn't quite decide what was worse, Mashiro sulking out here or Hiyori sulking in the tub. Shaking her head, she stood and knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you coming out soon, Hiyori?"

"No." Hiyori muttered.

"If you get dressed and come out here I'll let you talk to Shinji." Lisa hated using coercion, but some days it seemed the best way to get things done.

And it turned out it was. It took Hiyori three minutes flat to get dressed and come out of the bathroom. Her shirt was on backwards, but hey, at least it worked.

Lisa extracted her cellular from her cleavage, dialing home, and though Hiyori made a face, she took it. "Shinji?" Hiyori asked hopefully when the click came of someone picking up.

"Hey, Hiyori." Shinji's voice seemed to perk up. "Are you alright there?"

"I'm fine." Hiyori muttered, but her face was turning red. "You're such a dumbass." Her tone was getting softer instead of it's usual - louder - and it was all Lisa could do not to grin like a crazy woman. Calm shell be damned, at least one half of her plan was working.

"Yeah, I know." Shinji sighed. "When are you guys coming home again?"

Hiyori looked at Lisa. "Sunday night." Lisa leaned in towards the mouthpiece. "We're coming home Sunday night."

"It'll be good to have you home again." Shinji said softly.

Hiyori's face turned even redder, and she slammed the phone shut, tossing it onto the bed and darting back into the bathroom to try and hide her embarrassement. "Shut up!" She yelled back as she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

Mashiro and Lisa shared a silent moment for once in their lives. "You need to talk to Rose." Mashiro said after a long piece of quiet, pointing at the phone. "You need to call back and talk to Rose."

Lisa couldn't believe she was even considering it- things had been awkward ever since she broke up with Rose nearly four months ago. Still, she found herself dialing home one more time.

"Hello?" Shinji seemed perplexed. "Is she alright?"

"Fine." Lisa struggled for a moment. "Can I talk to Rose?"

Shinji went silent on the other end for a couple of seconds. "Alright." He muffled whatever he was saying to Rose, and then, the most bittersweet voice Lisa had ever heard came onto the line.

"Lisa?" Rose asked.

"Everything is alright there?" Lisa felt odd. Her plan wasn't to get Rose back, not at all. She didn't need a man; she didn't need love. That was the whole reason she had broken up with Rose. She didn't want him back, she was pretty sure. And Rose hadn't acted like he wanted her back for nearly four months. "I don't trust Kensei or Shinji to give me the truth."

"Kensei's pissy and Shinji's depressed, but we're managing." Rose sighed. "How are things there?"

"Don't get me started." Lisa smiled a bit. "But I have to go check on Hiyori. I'm pretty sure she locked herself in the bathroom again."

"Good luck with that then." Rose inhaled deeply. "See you Sunday night then."

"Yeah." Lisa was trying hard to maintain her cool. She could be independent, or she could let herself fall again. To her, it was a game all too dangerous.

After they hung up, Lisa went through the tasks of getting Hiyori out of the bathroom, hiding her cell phone when neither Hiyori nor Mashiro was looking, and overall, doing her best to maintain her composure and her plan.

Why was one just so much harder to maintain?

* * *

A/N: This chapter seems like it took forever! Anyway, tell me what you think will ya? And thank you for reading so far!


	4. Phase Two And A Half

A/N: I'm hoping to finish this up this weekend! And then I want more Shiyori stuff going... And a big, big thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I make no profit from this.

* * *

"You're still in love with her, aren't ya?" Shinji eyed Rose from the other side of the living room. It was far too late to have this kind of conversation, but to hell with it, far too many people were interested in this. "Lisa. You still love her." Rose looked away, doing his best to ignore Shinji. "You can 'fess up to me." Shinji pressed.

"It's not important." Rose shook his head. "She's moved on."

"No, she hasn't." Shinji rolled his eyes. "You know damn well she hasn't too. You need to make a move on her before she does though." He stood from his chair and made a vague hand motion. "But if you don't care about her, you can always let her move on. Be with some guy that doesn't appreciate her the way you do. Doesn't matter to me." Shinji was doing his best to play up the carefree best friend, but he had turmoil in himself as well.

Rose said nothing; just let Shinji wander off into another room. So what if he loved Lisa? She didn't love him anymore, so what would be the use of trying to get her back anyway? After all, she didn't _need _him, she had said so herself. So what would be the use of trying to woo her back to him if she didn't _need _him?

Rose collapsed onto the couch, but he knew he wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight.

* * *

Mashiro was in the shower, Hiyori was on the bed with Lisa, watching a movie on the TV, and Lisa was hoping like hell that her plan worked. Because the hell she was putting herself through wouldn't be worth it if both her projects didn't work out.

"You seem awfully content watching a romantic comedy." Lisa commented to the blonde girl lying beside her. "Having fun?"

"Shut up, I'm watchin' this." Hiyori growled, never taking her eyes off the movie. She had bothered Lisa into buying a marathon of romance movies, and she had been tethered to the TV for the past three hours. Still, every time Lisa made a comment similar to that one, Hiyori's cheeks gathered a pink tinge and she wouldn't even look at Lisa. Lisa did hope she hadn't warped the girl too much, but she wished she had the video camera for Shinji. He wasn't going to believe her when she ratted Hiyori out later.

Mashiro exited the bathroom in just her panties and bra. "Has anyone seen my clothes?" She looked around, as if her suitcase chockfull of clothes wasn't directly in front of her, if she'd only look down.

Lisa pointed to the floor, where Mashiro's suitcase lay open. She feared if Hiyori had any more disruptions the little girl would lose it. She seemed deeply enthralled with "10 Things I Hate About You", and Lisa wasn't about to break her of it.

Mashiro hummed as she pulled on her clothes, and then glanced over at the TV momentarily. Peeking at Hiyori for a moment, for once, she decided not to push her. Mashiro threw herself on the empty bed, stretching out.

Unexpectedly, Hiyori buried her face in the pillow. Lisa and Mashiro both eyed the screen and then looked back at Hiyori in horror. On screen, Kat was crying. And Hiyori was tense, her face buried in the pillow. No signs that she was actually crying, so Lisa could take a wild guess that she was embarrassed.

Lisa decided to wait out, but Mashiro didn't. "Hiyori, are you crying?" She yelled, reaching over to shake Hiyori.

"Don't touch me!" Hiyori shoved Mashiro down. "Lisa, I want to go home!" She growled, whipping the pillow at Lisa's face.

"I don't want to be here anymore!" Mashiro whined, her bottom lip quivering.

Oh, now Lisa was really considering cutting her master plan a day short. "Both of you should sit down and watch the movies. I'll order us some pizza, alright? We're going home tomorrow night." Strangely, that was enough to settle them down. A quick phone call to the local pizzeria and they were soon eating pizza while the movies played.

"Do you think they miss us?" Mashiro asked through a mouthful of cheese, dough and pepperoni. "Do you think they'll be excited when we come home?"

"Kensei?" Hiyori snorted. "Kensei's never excited. Yer out of luck." Mashiro pouted, but said nothing. If anything, Mashiro seemed to be the one who had calmed down the most out of this little excursion, and Hiyori even seemed to have matured a little.

"I think you'll find that maybe things have changed a little since we left." Lisa added her two cents in. She was picking at her slice of pizza, not really hungry. She'd felt traumatized and spacey ever since her phone call with Rose. If she ever needed to lose weight, all she'd have to do is think of that and she would lose her appetite for days.

Both girls looked at Lisa, as though they weren't exactly sure what to make of that. But eventually, Hiyori blushed a faint pink and Mashiro grinned.

"What are you two going to do first when we get home?" Lisa asked, trying to distract herself more than anything else.

"Hug Kensei!" Mashiro beamed at Lisa. "Give him a big hug!"

"None of yer business." Hiyori shot back. "What about you?" When both sets of eyes turned to Lisa, her jaw clenched.

"Start to unpack." Lisa shrugged. "Read some manga."

Mashiro and Hiyori weren't satisfied with that answer. "Liar." Hiyori muttered. "Yer such a liar."

"Lisa's lying!" Mashiro joined in. "Lisa's a big fat liar!"

Lisa sighed. She couldn't put up with this, she really couldn't. "Watch your movie." She sighed, trying not to let her annoyance and turmoil into her voice. Mashiro and Hiyori reluctantly turned back to the TV, eating pizza all the while.

Lisa moved over to the other bed and tried to take a nap. She was going to need months of extra sleep to make up for this – this stress.

Still, if it worked, it would all be well worth it.

* * *

A/N: a little bit of a more somber chapter, really. Tell you what, I'll tell you at the end of this story; about my Shiyori I'm going to do soon. Sound good?


	5. Phase Three Finale

A/N: Last chapter! There may be an epilogue after this, depending on how it goes. So we'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make profit off of this.

* * *

"We're going home today!" Mashiro sang as she threw her things into her suitcase wildly. "We're going home and I get to see Kensei!"

Hiyori was already all packed, as was Lisa. "Mashiro, hurry up!" Hiyori snapped. She had likely never been more excited to go home, and everyone could tell. Her extra short temper was a sure sign of it.

"Make sure you have all your things." Lisa sighed. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to have to face Rose, not now, not ever. Maybe she'd drop the girls at the door and ding-dong ditch. No, she wasn't that much of a coward. Pessimist, probably, but coward no. Still, it seemed like a good idea sometimes.

"We do." Hiyori grumbled. "Can we just get the hell out of here?" She sat on her suitcase, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hiyori, wait for Mashiro to finish packing and then we'll sign out at the front desk." Lisa said evenly, even though she could feel a major headache coming on. All she could do was hope that the guys hadn't planned anything too wild for their coming back. She never could guess with them.

"I'm done!" Mashiro forced her suitcase shut and zipped it. "Let's go!" She was practically bouncing off the walls, and sadly, Lisa had seen her do that literally.

They checked out, and then Lisa hauled the girls and their luggage out, hailing a cab.

As soon as they were in the taxi, Mashiro babbling incessantly, Hiyori grumbling under her breath about Mashiro needing to get her ass kicked, Lisa knew the ride home would be especially long.

* * *

"Ladies!" Love opened the door for them. "So glad you're home safe and sound!" He ushered them inside, chattering and laughing the whole time.

Mashiro dropped her luggage and ran to Kensei, who was sitting on the couch. Throwing herself on his lap and eliciting a grunt from the man, who after the shock wore off, wrapped his arms around her just a little possessively. Lisa tried her hardest not to smirk. That was definitely worth spending three days in the pits of hell.

Hiyori stood awkwardly in the front hall, looking around. But when Shinji appeared in the door of his room, she used Shunpo to get in front of him, then grabbed his tie and yanked him down to her level.

"Yes?" Shinji asked, now very close to Hiyori's face. "Do you need something, Hiyori?"

"You're an idiot." Hiyori shook her head, but she kissed him full on the lips for a good four seconds before she ran off to her room, blushing all the while.

All in all, Lisa's plan had worked. Still, she was a little sad that Rose hadn't even attempted to greet her. Sighing, she grabbed her suitcase and heaved it into her room. Blinking, she saw a stack of new erotic manga on her bed, along with a handful of swimsuit magazines. She hesitated as she dropped her suitcase, why would he do this? Lisa hesitated to actually touch the manga, worried that would be seen as affirming her feelings for Rose that weren't-... oh, God, they were there. All the signs were there, she had called him instead of fighting with Mashiro. She was sad that he didn't want her back, and disappointed that he didn't greet her. And here she was, thinking about all the panel-by-panel pictures, practically guides inside the erotic manga that she really wanted to try them out with him. Either she was a whore, or she was still in love with. And since she'd only ever been with one man, being a whore was out of the question.

"Did you have a good time?" Rose's voice made her turn. He stood in the doorway, smiling softly at her. "You look exhausted."

_Change topic. Change_ _topic, Lisa. _"Did you leave me these?" Lisa made a vague motion at the manga and swimsuit magazines.

"I did." Rose nodded.

"Thank you." Lisa's grim tone said nothing for the appreciative words. "What do you expect in return?"

"For you to think about us." Rose turned, and started to walk away. "That's all." He disappeared down the hall.

Lisa needed a nap. She desperately needed a nap, or a drink. Maybe a drink to help her get to sleep and stay asleep. She sprawled herself on her bed, being careful not to knock over the reading material.

After scanning a few of the beginnings of a few erotic manga, she finally drifted off.

* * *

A few hours later, she awoke to giggling in the living room and a very surprised Rose Otoribashi standing in her doorway. Hoping her embarrassing dream hadn't bled out her lips wasn't enough when she saw the look on Rose's face.

"It's not over, is it?" Rose asked, eyeing the erotic manga sprawled all across the bed, blanketing Lisa.

"Was it ever over?" Lisa asked dryly. She sat up, trying to create some semblance of organization with the manga.

"No." Rose smiled and shook his head. "It was never over between us."

Lisa stared at the manga in her hands. "Yeah. You're right."

The day the fighting ended in the vizard warehouse, the day Lisa and Rose got back together, and the day peace became the usual, were all rolled up in one. And that was the day that one couple reformed, and two couples began to bud.

And all because of three days of separation.

* * *

A/N: I'm all done here, no epilogue needed! Special thanks to The Rish for all her support for this story. And what did everyone think?


End file.
